In many uses of digital images, e.g., in monitoring systems, the digital images are compressed using various encoding schemes for transmission or storage. Before encoding, pre-processing of the digital images is performed. Pre-processing may for instance involve sharpening or noise filtering, in order to improve the quality of the images. However, a problem arises when the image sensor capturing the images moves during capture. Firstly, the ensuing changes in the images lead to a higher output bit rate from the encoder, because there is less temporal redundancy between the images. If bandwidth is very restricted, such as when transmitting over a mobile network, it may even be impossible to transmit video from a camera when fast movement causes increased bitrate. Additionally, the movement may make it computationally heavier to pre-process the image. On top of that, the pre-processing may add to the number of bits required for representing the images compared to a corresponding image captured when the image sensor is stationary. One solution to this problem is to freeze encoding of images during panning and/or tilting of a camera comprising the image sensor, and to resume encoding new input image frames only after movement has ceased. However, that means visual information is lost during movement, and an operator watching the transmitted image sequence may be disoriented. Thus, there is a need for an improved encoding approach.